Contrastes
by Lady Murder
Summary: .Preto no branco. Branco no preto. Como Yin-Yang. Como um só. -Desafio dos 50 drabbles de DN com Hiei-and-Shino- YAOI Mikami/Near -
1. Encontro

**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence. Eu nunca mataria o L o.o', nem o Mello, nem o Matt...

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos 50 drabbles de Death Note com Hiei-and-Shino**

**-x-**

**Encontro**

O primeiro encontro, o primeiro contato. Não havia sido por acaso, não havia sido de surpresa. Havia sido provocado.

Mikami havia visto Near naquela livraria. O havia seguido até o Café. Havia derrubado propositalmente aquele cappuccino naquela roupa impecavelmente branca. Por mais que houvesse dito que havia sido sem querer.

Near não demonstrou se ligou ou não. Near não respondeu quando Mikami sugeriu para ele ir até sua casa, ali perto, para pegar roupas limpas. Near não fez nada.

Mas Near sorriu, quando viu Mikami mais uma vez. E outra vez.

**-x-**

**N/A**: Sim, sim!! De volta a DN -. Eu estava escrevendo tantas coisas de Naruto que nunca mais escrevi DN i.i . Mas agora estou aqui o/

Este é um desafio com a Hiei-and-Shino. Cada drabble vai ser com um tema e vão ser mais ou menos ligados. Esse foi UA, óbvio. E cara... Mikami/Near é O desafio o.o'.

Enfim, é isso.

Beijoos! Reviews?


	2. Livros

**Disclaimer: **Death Note me pertence. Sim, pertence… Sim… /acorda do sonho/. i.i

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos 50 drabbles de DN com Hiei-and-Shino**

**-x-**

**Livros**

Near havia ido no outro dia novamente a biblioteca. Sabia muito bem quem encontraria no meio dos livros.

Sabia muito bem que, ao tirar o livro daquela estante, veria Mikami do outro lado.

Sabia muito bem que depois os dois iriam para uma mesinha, que cada um leria seu livro silenciosamente e só depois de terem acabado ler um capítulo é que falariam um com o outro.

Também sabia que tudo isso se repetiria em inúmeras vezes, em inúmeros dias.

E quem disse que isso não havia sido de propósito?

**-x-**

**N/A: **Oie o/. Bem, eu sei que o Livro não foi o central aqui, mããs... xD

Eu sigo firme e forte na minha batalha de fazer uma Mikami/Near o/.

Espero que tenham gostado e, se tem alguém OOC, por favor, me avisem D.

Ah! Queria dizer que o nome foi a Chibi Anne quem deu, muito obrigada sobrinha! E o resumo foi a Hee-chan, brigada n.n .

Enfim, vamos às reviews:

**- Chibi Anne –** Tia Murder também é coragem 8D. Que bom que gostou o/. Titia ama você também D.

**- Julih – **Sim 8D. Bem, o que aconteceu lá é um mistério, hohoho. Que bom que gostou o/. Beijão!

**- Mr Montagh – **Sim, estranho 8D. É bom que resolva xD. Aaah, brigada o/. Beijos!

**- Janao q – **Yep 8D. Que bom que gostou n.n . Beeem difícil xD. Ui, que bom n.n . Beijos!

**- Hiei-and-Shino – **Yo n.n. Sério? –asteriscos - . Que bom!! Sim, MAIS! Er... Bem, que bom que gostou e favoritou o/. Beijos!

**- Chuck Lil – **Basicamente 8D. auhauahaha. Ta em choque xD. Que bom que gostou o/. Beijos!

This is. Beijão o/


	3. Sorriso

**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence, fato.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de 50 drabbles de DN com Hiei-and-Shino**

**-x-**

**Sorriso**

Desde o começo, Mikami sabia que Near não sorria. Pelo menos não na frente das outras pessoas.

Mikami já havia tentado de algumas formas arrancar qualquer esboço de sorriso naquele rosto pálido, porém sem sucesso.

Ele sorria para Near, tentava incentivá-lo a fazer o mesmo. Porém o garoto continuava com sua expressão de sempre.

Mikami então desistiu, sabia que não iria conseguir.

Ele só não sabia que iria ver o lábio inferior de Near puxar um pouco para o lado quando ele o convidou novamente para sua casa.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Ok, ficou no mínimo estranho o.o'. Confesso que não gostei muito desse, mããs...

Bem, faltam 'somente' 47 drabbles agora n.n .

Ahn... Ahn... É isso xD.

Vamos às reviews:

**- Chibi Anne – **Sim, sim! Ela é 8D. Nah, você conseguiria sim xD.Mas obrigada . Vou o/! Viva a sobrinha!! Beijão o/

**- Mr Montagh – **Eu sei o.o'. O primeiro foi do Mikami, baby. É, eu concordo xD. Beijos!

**- Hiei-and-Shino – **Sério? 3. Wow, que bom –asterisco-! Ai, brigada!! Beijos!

**- Janao q – **Sério? Que bom D. Não mesmo xD. Que bom que está gostando o/. Beijão o/

É isso D. Amo³ vocês !


	4. Olhar

**Disclaimer: **DN me pertence. Eu nunca disse que me chamava Tsugumi Ohba?

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de 50 drabbles de DN com Hiei-and-Shino**

**-x-**

**Olhar**

Near gostava do olhar de Mikami. Era decido, forte e cheio de emoções. Por mais que o Teru tentasse esconder alguma coisa, algum sentimento, Near o descobria em seus olhos.

O olhar de Mikami era, de certa forma, penetrante. Ele parecia querer perfurar a pele de Near a todo instante, parecia querer descobrir a força o que Near estava sentindo.

Near gostava disso. Achava divertido, engraçado.

E gostou mais ainda quando viu o olhar surpreso de Mikami ao o ver esboçar um sorriso.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Oieee o/

Bem, mais um n.n .

Quero agradecer os comentários de vocês D.

E... Vamos às reviews o.o'.

**- Chibi Anne - ** Conseguiria sim o/. É eu sei... Mas que seja xD. Sério?? Que bom! Sim, muito o.o'. Wee, que bom que ta gostando o/. Beijos!

- **Hiei-and-Shino – **Wee, que bom! Nah! Eu não te acho malvada! Era um desafio, oras D. Muito lindo 8D. Beijos!

- **Mr Montagh – **Me recuso a responder essa review ¬¬.

- **Janao q - **- pensa besteira junto – uahuhahaha. Que bom que está gostando!Quero ver a fanart!Beijos!

Amo³ vocês o/


	5. Medo

**Disclaimer: **DN não me pertence. Mas quem encostar no Mello morre u.u.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de 50 drabbles de DN com Hiei-and-Shino**

**-x-**

**Medo**

Mikami tinha medo de Near. Tinha medo de sua falta de expressão, de sua falta de cor, de sua falta de sentimentos.

Tinha medo de tudo em Near, e era isso que o atraía para perto dele.

Mikami gostava da sensação de ter medo. Sentir que estava em perigo era algo que Mikami chamava de diversão. Principalmente com Near.

E foi, com medo, que Mikami chamou Near para dormir em sua casa naquela sexta-feira.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Aqui mais um n.n. Hohoho, me aguardem nos próximos o/.

Beijos!


	6. Lábios

**Disclaimer: **DN não me pertence. Mas eu sou casada com um cara loiro que ama comer chocolate e se chama Mello 8D – é levada para o hospício -.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio de 50 Drabbles de DN com a Hiei-and-Shino**

**-x-**

**Lábios**

Near aceitou dormir na casa de Mikami naquela sexta. Sabia que era somente uma desculpa o fato de ele ter dito que estava chovendo muito para Near voltar sozinho para casa. Mas não ligou.

Mikami pedira com tanto... medo. Near gostou daquilo. Não soube porque, mas gostou.

Sentia a tensão de Mikami naquela noite. Percebeu que ele estava se segurando. Como se quisesse fazer algo que sabia ser proibido.

Near queria o mesmo.

E foi assim que sentiu lábios quentes sobre os seus. Eram macios, eram prazerosos. Eram _seus_.

E ele os teve todo aquele fim de semana.

-**x**-

**N/A: **Sim, sim! De volta 8D. Nós sumimos, eu sei i.i. Mas agora voltamos ò.ó7. Bem, mais um aqui xD. E cara... To começando a gostar desse shipper 3.

Enfim. Vamos às reviews:

**Chibi Anne – **auhauhaha. Sim, sim xD. Que bom que gostou o/! Beijos, sobrinha.

**Janao q – **UAHAHAUHAH. Sim, não tem como xD. Que bom que gostou o/! É... vai entender 8DD. Beijos o/

**Hiei-and-Shino – **Sim, hohoho. xD. Que bom 3. Beijos o/!

**Mr Montagh – **Passado, é? xD. Oh, que bom que gostou! Sim, sim você é inocente xD. Se bem que... Nahnah, você ainda é inocente sim xD. Pooois é xD. Até o/!

**Raayy – **Eu gosto do medo 3. UAHAUHAAH consegue sim, oras u.u. xD. Oh, que bom!! Beijos o/!

**Julih** – UAHUAHUAHAHA. Sem problema xD. Que bom que está gostando o/! Huhuhu, quem vai saber? 8D. Beijos!

**Chuck Lil – **Que bom! UAHUAHAUAHA. Beijos açúcar da minha vida o/!

É isso n.n

Beijoos e... Reviews? 8D.


End file.
